Be My Potato
by aitamicchi
Summary: Jean mencekik lehernya secara mental, menghujam perutnya dengan pisau batin berulang kali. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti cemburu dengan seorang—coret—sebuah KENTANG / SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1.


**Be My Potato;**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Characters; Jean K. / Sasha B. / Hanji / Rivaille / Connie S. / Christa L. / Ymir

Disclaimer; ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

**aitamicchi;**

The copyright holder, typically including the right to publish the work;

Do not plagiarize, copy and distribute without my permission;

This is just a work of fiction, I do not own the characters;

Any resemblance of any work is purely coincidental;  
.

Warnings; typo/s, alur galau (kadang lambat kadang cevat)  
.

* * *

Terasa angin berhembus semilir, menggoyahkan dedaunan kecil yang bahkan satu dua di antaranya terlepas dari induknya. Tercurah juga abstraksi keindahan dari bukit-bukit menjulang yang menghiasi eloknya langit—dan sebaliknya—diselingi kupu-kupu yang bermanuver ria. Sekarang memang sulit sekali menemukan pemandangan elok semacam ini. Pun kalau ada, pasti sudah dijejali resor-resor tua yang untungnya masih berdiri kokoh dengan pilar-pilar marmer di setiap ruas jalanan kota. Tak lupa juga asap tebal dan suara bising kendaraan beroda yang menjadi distraksi tersendiri—menjadi hal yang biasa.

Namun tempat ini sangatlah berbeda 1200-an tahun yang lalu. Kesemuanya serasa berbanding terbalik layaknya pantulan dari sebuah cermin raksasa.

Di tempat inilah dulunya seorang wanita dengan raut muka yang ketakutan memegangi perutnya dan terhuyung, mencoba bertopang pada kedua kakinya yang penuh luka. Dengan mengandalkan dinding yang berada lekat disampingnya, wanita itu mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya berjalan tertatih untuk mengambil _3DMG_-nya yang terpental tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa, meskipun dia tahu bahwa alasannya terperosok jatuh beberapa menit yang lalu karena kehabisan gas untuk terbang. Tapi apa salahnya mengharap keajaiban, bukan?

"Aku akan mati … Aku akan mati …" kata yang terus dikomat-kamitkan wanita itu di setiap derap langkahnya. Napasnya memburu, peluh membasahi kulit mukanya yang pucat pasi. Bahkan setelah tujuannya tergenggam erat di tangan, detak jantungnya masih berpacu cepat seiring jemarinya yang bergerak kelabakan mengecek segala sesuatunya. Malangnya, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Ya, dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Paling tidak mustahil untuk melompati tembok raksasa yang menjulang dihadapannya itu tanpa alat pembantu. Terlebih lagi memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya juga membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdiam diri.

Mengetahui fakta mengerikan itu, kedua kakinya mendadak kebas. Ia kemudian terduduk dengan lutut menopang berat tubuhnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah mati dan mati, itu saja. Telapak tangannya yang dingin berkeringat mencengkeram erat ujung celananya, mencoba menenangkan diri—

—meskipun hanya berakhir semu.

Telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki tak berselang lama setelahnya—semakin keras. Setelah hitungan detik mengumpulkan keberanian, ia tolehkan kepalanya ragu ke arah dentuman yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang itu. Manik cokelatnya membelalak sempurna ketika pandangannya menyorot langsung pada sesosok makhluk berpostur besar dengan tinggi sekitar lima meter, berpenampakan fisik seperti laki-laki, melangkah santai mendekatinya—seakan tahu bahwa calon korbannya sudah terhenyak kaku tanpa daya. Wanita dengan rambut ekor kuda itu tentu saja memundurkan dirinya takut, sampai punggungnya tersentak menabrak dinding yang menghentikan dan sekaligus membatasi ruang geraknya.

"J—Jangan mendekat! Aku belum mau mati,"

Air matanya menyeruak deras. Sayangnya titan yang tegap menjulang dihadapannya tidak mengenal konspirasi atau semacamnya. Titan itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk meraih tubuh wanita yang kelimpungan itu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan suara, ia berteriak lantas menjejak-jejakkan kakinya mencoba melawan—meskipun percuma.

Setelah dirasa hawa panas dari suhu badan titan yang sangat tinggi mulai menyentuh kulit mukanya, ia langsung memejamkan matanya otomatis. Dalam kondisi genting semacam itu baru kepalanya dipenuhi imajinasi-imajinasi liar. Seperti pengharapan akan datangnya pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menolongnya dari cengkraman maut, detik itu juga.

.

_ZRAAAAAAK! ZRAAAAAAK! ZRAAAA—_

Wanita itu membuka sebelah matanya perlahan mendengar suara sayatan.

—_AAAAAAAAAK._

Yang dia lihat sekarang—setelah proses _loading_ otak yang terbilang lamban—adalah titan yang perlahan tumbang, hendak jatuh menimpanya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Lengkingan teriakan keluar seiring beranjaknya tubuh wanita itu dari posisinya duduk secepat mungkin, berlari tertatih menjangkau lokasi lain yang lebih aman. Dia terisak, dadanya naik turun seiring napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Bukan karena titan yang menyerangnya tadi melebur perlahan menjadi abu, melainkan ketakutan yang menyergapnya berulang kali. Ditambah sekarang, dirinya tidak tahu-menahu apa yang telah dan sedang terjadi. Pikirannya melompong.

"SASHA, KAU—"

Sampai suara yang sangat familiar terdengar.

Matanya membulat, mengerdip berulang kali menyorotkan kebahagiaan yang tidak terelakkan. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut _shaggy_ cokelat tua berjalan membawa badannya yang terbilang semampai—mendekatinya. Masih dengan ingus dan air mata yang terpatri jelas diparasnya, wanita yang dipanggil Sasha itu lantas berteriak.

"J—JEEEEEAAAAAN!"

"—idiot."

Jean memukul kepala Sasha dengan cukup keras menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Sasha meringis, satu tangannya mengelus-elus kepalanya sedang sudut-sudut matanya lembab lagi menahan sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, jelaskan! Semua prajurit telah diminta mundur dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kau malah keasyikan di sini berdua—kencan!"

Jika saja Jean bisa berubah menjadi titan seperti Eren, pasti Sasha sudah dilumatnya bulat-bulat, saat itu juga.

"B—Bukan waktunya bercanda!" Sasha lantas mengambil tabung gas yang ada di dekatnya, memperlihatkannya pada Jean. "Aku kehabisan gas, karena itu—"

"Bodoh. Gunakan belatimu paling tidak! Kau ingin mati konyol dimakan titan lima meter tanpa perlawanan, begitu?!"

Jean mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sampai buku kukunya memutih, menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya. Hatinya ngilu dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis kentang yang ada di hadapannya itu membuat dirinya sangat khawatir. Kenyataan bahwa _brunette_ di depannya itu selalu membuatnya khawatir.

.

"_Christa, kau lihat Sasha tidak?"_

_Jean menghampiri wanita berambut blonde yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ymir. Muka Christa memasang raut gelisah._

"_Itu dia—" Christa menoleh menatap Ymir sebentar. "Sasha terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa misi telah usai. Dia ingin segera melahap makan siangnya, katanya. Oleh karenanya kita cepat-cepat kembali ke sini. Tapi—"_

"_Tapi?" intonasi suara Jean merambat naik bersama satu alisnya yang terangkat._

"_Aku benar-benar yakin dia berada di belakangku waktu itu. Ymir pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi saat kita sampai di sini, anehnya Sasha sudah tidak ada."_

_._

"_Jean, kau mau kemana?!"_

"_Jean, tunggu! J—Jangan mencarinya sendirian, Jean. Itu terlalu berba—"_

_Dan Jean sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Christa kemudian._

.

"Jangan marahi aku. Kau jahat sekali."

Suara parau Sasha mengaburkan lamunan Jean.

Jika saja gadis di depannya itu tidak bersimpah air mata dan tidak memasang raut muka miskin layaknya Corporal kontet di _camp_ sana. Jika saja tubuhnya tidak dipenuhi goresan luka dan memar dimana-mana. Jika saja penampilannya tidak hancur porak-poranda. Jika saja—dia tidak menyimpan sedikitpun rasa terhadapnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Berdiri."

Jean menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasha berdiri, tentu saja telapak tangan Sasha tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima tawaran Jean. Bahkan dengan topangan tangan Jean pun, Sasha tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit luar biasa di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Tubuhnya pun terhuyung ambruk, namun Jean dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau kenapa?!"

Jean langsung berjongkok dan memeriksa kedua kaki Sasha. Betapa kagetnya ketika dilihatnya tulang pergelangan kaki kiri Sasha yang hampir menyeruak keluar. Jean tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung membopongnya, mengangkat Sasha setara dengan dada bidangnya. Sasha memeluk leher Jean otomatis.

"Ack!" sentakan kecil yang dibuat Jean membuat Sasha memegangi dadanya yang juga sakit. "Jean! Apa—TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak—"

"Ini memalukan, Jean. BIARKAN AKU TU—"

"—atau tidak ada makan siang."

Hening.

Kedua bibir Sasha langsung tertutup rapat tanpa celah. Jurus Jean memang ampuh. Dia mengetahui apa dan bagaimana cara membuat Sasha—paling tidak untuk saat-saat genting seperti itu—melakukan hal yang dia inginkan.

Jean mengetahui semua tentang Sasha, Jean mengetahui semua tentangnya dengan sangat baik.

＼(-_-;)／  
.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Jean langsung bertanya sesaat ketika Hanji keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Dari nada bicaranya saja Hanji tahu kalau Jean sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasha.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, cedera di pergelangan kakinya cukup parah. Dan lagi, satu tulang rusuknya juga patah. Seharusnya dia bisa duduk atau bahkan berjalan dengan alat bantu jika memang hanya kakinya yang cedera. Sayangnya, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang dia tetap diharuskan berbaring," jelas Hanji kemudian.

Jean hanya mendenguskan napas panjang.

"Tapi tetap saja, ini jauh lebih baik daripada dia mati. Bersyukur sekali kau ada disana dan berhasil menyelamatkannya," Hanji menepuk pundak Jean kemudian. Jean mengulaskan senyum dan berterima kasih pada Hanji.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Hanji setelah melongok ke kanan kiri dan hanya menemukan Jean seorang.

"Tidak benar-benar sendiri sebetulnya. Tadi Connie, Christa dan Ymir datang kesini untuk menjenguknya. Tapi Connie malah cekikikan setelah saya ceritakan semua yang terjadi. Aneh memang. Saya pikir mentalnya agak terpukul semenjak dia ikut pelatihan, bukankah begitu? Setelahnya dia langsung menarik Christa dan Ymir pergi dengan alasan regu Eren yang menunggunya bertugas atau apalah tadi." Jean bercerita lantas mengangkat sepasang bahunya.

"Begitu," Hanji manggut-manggut, berusaha memasang raut wajah senormal mungkin. Sedang apa yang ada di dalam hatinya bertolak belakang, dia bisa mencium keambiguan dari tindakan Connie.

"Oh iya, tadi Sasha menitipkan pesan padaku. Katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Jean. Masuklah," lanjut Hanji seraya memberikan satu kedipan mata yang Jean pun tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dia hanya menatap Hanji _horror_ dan cepat-cepat memutuskan masuk ke dalam ruangan perawatan.

.

Dilihatnya Sasha terbaring di atas kasur beralas putih, memandanginya yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Tatapannya terlihat begitu teduh dan dalam—atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Jean lalu menarik kursi di samping Sasha dan mencoba duduk senyaman mungkin.

"Sudah baikan?" Jean bertanya memulai perbincangan.

"Mhm. Jauh lebih baik," Sasha mengangguk kecil. Dia menelan ludah dengan susahnya.

"—dan ini semua berkat kau, Jean. Te—rima kasih." Sasha mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, menatap langit-langit dengan lekat—berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau berat, tahu."

"Eh?" Sasha memicingkan kepalanya. Semburat rona di mukanya masih belum memudar, malah bertambah merah setelah dia mencerna perkataan Jean barusan.

"A—Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak usah menggendongku!"

Salah tingkah. Sekilas pikirannya kembali ke peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu dimana kepalanya menempel di dada Jean dan membuat matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Jean memasang muka sangat serius sewaktu membawanya kembali ke _camp_.

"Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu disana? Atau aku beri satu tabung gas dan membiarkanmu kembali sendiri dengan kondisi semacam tadi? Cih, aku tidak setega itu asal kau tahu saja! Kalau mau, aku bisa saja membiarkanmu dilumat titan dari awal." Jean berdecak kesal.

Dia tidak menolong Sasha karena terpaksa, dia menolongnya karena ingin. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah Sasha yang sekarang ini hanya merasa sangat bersalah, jauh di dalam hatinya setelah merepotkan Jean untuk kesekian kali. Yang Sasha tidak tahu adalah Jean yang sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan.

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan, dengan Jean yang merasa sebal dan Sasha yang tak punya keberanian.

"Suasana macam apa ini."

Pintu dibuka, baik Jean maupun Sasha menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat sesosok pria kontet sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_C_—_Corporal_ Rivaille!"

Jean bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri memberi hormat. Sang _Corporal_ hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah, berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur Sasha lantas menyapanya.

"Aku dengar kau cedera. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Rivaille bertanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"S—Sudah jauh lebih baik, _Corporal_!" Sasha memberi jeda, mengecilkan nada bicaranya, "Ini semua berkat Jean."

"Oh, begitu." Rivaille memberikan respon singkat. Ia mengalihkan matanya menatap Jean yang sepertinya tersipu malu dengan perkataan Sasha barusan.

"Aku akan menghadiahkanmu sebuah kemoceng sebagai simbol keberanian—" Rivaille melanjutkan, "dan kau diizinkan untuk membolos _chores_ sementara waktu. Rawatlah Sasha sebagai gantinya."

Jean hendak membuka mulut, menolak tawaran Rivaille. Namun tawarannya terdengar lebih ke arah perintah baginya.

"—sampai dia benar-benar sembuh." Rivaille menepuk pundak Jean dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat, tidak betah berada di ruangan yang sumpek itu.

Mulut Jean menganga.

＼(-_-;)／  
.

"Oh, Jean! Kau sudah selesai dengan sesi perawatannya?" Connie berlari menghampiri Jean yang sedang mengambil makan siang di kantin sambil terkikih. Jean menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar seruan Connie tadi. Ingin sekali dia menggigit kepala biksu itu jika perlu.

"Connie, itu bukan urusanmu! Sama sekali bukan." Jean dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Connie yang menggantung di pundaknya.

"Ah, serius sekali. Nanti kalau aku bosan denganmu bagaimana?" Connie menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jean.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti maksud dari semua tindakanku. Sekarang menjauhlah!"

"Bercanda, aku suka kau yang seperti ini." Connie mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Jean kemudian berbisik, "Aku suka kau yang apa adanya."

Kaget? Tidak. Jean sepenuhnya tahu bahwa Connie hanya mempermainkannya. Dia memutar bola matanya kesal, kemudian berbalik badan untuk mendapati Connie yang tertawa puas tanpa suara. Tawanya terhenti ketika Jean menjentikkan jarinya ke kening Connie.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi itu kalimat yang semestinya kau katakan pada Sasha? Berhentilah menjadi pengecut, Jean."

Jean memang menyesali kenyataan bahwa dia lah yang menceritakan perasaannya yang mengganjal terhadap Connie, sahabat yang paling tidak bisa ia andalkan. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa cepat atau lambat Connie pasti akan mengetahuinya, dengan Jean yang memang tidak pandai menutupi perasaan dan berbohong.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencari waktu yang paling normal bersamanya dan memberitahu perasaanku saat itu juga." Jean memang tidak mengucapkannya keras, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Connie yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Connie tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Jean sebagai seorang pengecut sejujurnya. Dia tahu bahwa Jean pintar dalam mengekspresikan kata, namun tidak dengan hati. Dan karena cinta melibatkan perasaan, awalnya Connie berusaha memaklumi. Tetapi melihat sisi lain dari Jean yang tersiksa setiap kali nama Sasha disebutkan membuatnya kasihan. Jean tidak bisa terus bersembunyi. _Toh_, Connie juga merasa bahwa Sasha memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Jean. Connie memang tidak pintar dalam banyak hal, tapi sebagian besar tebakannya selalu benar perihal masalah tanpa dominasi otak seperti itu.

"Begitu dong. Tapi, hey—" Connie melihat Jean menenteng piring dengan dua roti besar di atasnya, "Nembak sih nembak, tapi nggak butuh tenaga segitunya juga kali!"

"Kau ingin mendengar cerita lucu tidak?" Jean bertanya dengan muka datar. "Aku sedang menemani Sasha sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar geraman keras sekali di sela-sela obrolan kami. _Grrrggh grrrrgh_." Jean mencoba menirukan geraman yang tadi ia dengar sambil berjalan menuju tumpukan kentang rebus yang masih panas.

"Dan disinilah aku, menjadi babu dadakan. Sasha mengaku dengan polosnya bahwa geraman tadi adalah suara perutnya yang kelaparan, lantas dia memintaku untuk mengambilkannya makanan," terang Jean yang kemudian melenguh panjang.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih begitu setia menemaninya dan selalu ada untuknya meskipun kau diperlakukan tidak senonoh seperti itu," Connie memberi jeda untuk tertawa. "_Well_, meskipun aku yakin Sasha tidak menyadari kalau dia sering kali membuat seorang Jean naik pitam."

Sembari mengambil dua kentang, Jean mengolah perkataan Connie baik-baik. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa mengontrol _3DMG_ jauh lebih mudah daripada mengontrol hatinya sendiri. Yang lebih dia tidak paham adalah tubuh dan matanya yang selalu ingin melihat kekikukan seorang perempuan yang mempunyai _fetish_ terhadap kentang itu setiap hari. Membuatnya mirip seorang _stalker_ dengan etisnya.

Dari banyak sekali kentang di dunia, Jean sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya memilih dan setia mencintai kentang abnormal dengan label Braus itu—meskipun perasaannya tidak tersampaikan sekalipun. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin apakah Sasha tahu cinta itu apa.

＼(-_-;)／  
.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?"

Jean masuk ke ruang perawatan dengan membawa sebuah nampan besar. Dilihatnya Sasha yang sedang duduk bersender ke dinding dengan mulutnya mengerucut.

"Aku kesepian tahu," ujar Sasha yang tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Jean yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja berbicara dengan tokek, kecoak atau semacamnya," Jean memberikan _dark humor_ andalannya.

"Aku akan terlihat sedikit gila, tapi—mungkin tidak ada salahnya sesekali mencoba." Sasha menepukkan kedua telapaknya. Rahang bawah Jean terbuka lebar ke bawah, _shock_ karena candaannya dilahap mentah-mentah seperti itu.

'_Kau yang biasa saja sudah lebih dari gila. Berbicara dengan kecoak mungkin saja akan terlihat normal untuk orang sepertimu._'

_Grrrgh grrrrgh_

Jean mendengar suara geraman itu—lagi. Muka datarnya langsung menoleh kepada Sasha yang sedang memegangi perutnya dan tertawa canggung. Jean berdiri dan mengambil sebuah roti besar yang kemudian diberikan kepada Sasha yang tengah kelaparan. Tapi wajah berbinar Sasha kembali meredup setelah melihat menu sarapannya pagi ini.

"Aku ingin kentang," Sasha melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Hal yang sangat langka menurut Jean melihat seorang Sasha yang rakus menolak makanan.

"Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada kentang pagi ini makanya aku tidak membawakannya untukmu," Jean menjelaskan dan kembali menyodorkan roti itu padanya.

"Aku bosan. Hatiku sedang bosan memakan roti! Dia bilang ingin memakan kentang!" Sasha _kekeh_, mendorong tangan Jean yang menggenggam roti di depannya.

"Yang kau gunakan saat makan adalah mulutmu, bukan hatimu!"

"Kau memang tidak bisa memahami hatiku!"

Jika saja Sasha tidak sedang cedera, dia pasti sudah berlari ke luar ruangan seperti yang terjadi di serial drama.

Jean mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Tidak memahami hatinya? Lalu apakah Sasha bahkan memahaminya dan hatinya?

Jean mengelus dadanya dan berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Sasha, tolong. Makan saja roti ini untuk sekarang. Akan aku tanamkan berpuluh-puluh kentang nanti jika memang perlu." Jean berkata asal, mengacuhkan salju yang dengan derasnya turun di luar. Ya, mana mungkin menanam kentang di musim dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin kentang, sekarang!"

"TIDAK KAH CUKUP DENGAN AKU BERADA DISINI?!"

.

'_eh?_'

Jean mencekik lehernya secara mental, menghujam perutnya dengan pisau batin berulang kali. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti cemburu dengan seorang—coret—sebuah kentang.

"Kau mengagetkanku," ujar Sasha yang masih memegangi dadanya.

"M—Maaf," Jean berdehem.

"Kau tahu? Aku sakit setiap kali melihatmu."

Jean membulatkan matanya dengan pernyataan Sasha yang tiba-tiba dan di luar apa yang ia harapkan. Jean mencintai Sasha dan Sasha malah merasa sakit setiap kali bertemu dengannya? Ini seperti ditolak sebelum menembak.

"Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setiap kali melihatmu hatiku sakit. Setiap kali kau tidak ada hatiku pun sakit. Setiap kali terdengar namamu hatiku pun juga sakit! Kau ini seperti kentang bagiku, Jean. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu meskipun kau tidak suka aku atau bagaimana. Meskipun hatiku sakit setiap mendengar ejekanmu dan semuanya. Tapi aku lebih sakit ketika kamu tidak ada. Memikirkanmu seperti candu, bahkan aku sampai memimpikanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi dengan perasaan—"

"Sasha," Jean memotong perkataan Sasha yang mulutnya hampir berbusa. Sasha hanya menatap Jean dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bukankah itu berarti kau—" memberi jeda, menghirup napas dalam, "—menyukaiku?"

Sasha memasang muka bingung.

"Tapi Mikasa bilang rasa sakit ini mungkin saja karena aku punya gejala penyakit jantung," Sasha mengukur sisi keningnya.

"Sakit ketika aku ada di sampingmu karena kau tidak mampu mengontrol perasaanmu sendiri. Sakit ketika tidak ada aku karena kau rindu. Sakit ketika mendengar namaku karena hatimu ngilu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Kau selalu ingin bersamaku, memikirkanku adalah candu. Bahkan hal-hal itu sudah bisa membuktikan semuanya. Ditambah sakit karena aku yang sampai terbawa dalam mimpimu—" Jean beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasha, menggengam tangannya erat.

"Kau suka aku, kan?"

.

Sasha terlihat kebingungan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Tapi Jean, aku suka kentang."

.

Oh.

Benar. Apalagi yang wajar dipikirkan oleh seorang Sasha kecuali itu.

Jean menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua telapaknya—frustasi. Dia bahkan bertaruh waktu dan jantung untuk sekedar menanyakan hal semacam tadi dan lagi, dia kalah oleh seonggok ubi lonjong berwarna coklat kusam dengan lubang-lubang tidak senonoh terpatri di permukaan. Harus memakai bahasa apalagi si Jean ini untuk dapat menyalurkan perasaannya terhadap Sasha.

Jean melenguh.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi kentangmu."

Jean bertaruh dengan nyawanya bahwa ini akan menjadi usahanya yang terakhir.

Sasha kembali memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Apakah Jean terlalu terpukul dengan ke-absurd-an wanita di depannya dan mendadak—gila?

"KAU INGIN AKU—MEMAKANMU?!"

Sadar atau tidak _brunette_ ini bahwa perkataannya sangat ambigu. Jean memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sudah jawab saja! Boleh atau tidak?"

"Y—Ya. Aku pikir aku menyukaimu seperti aku menyukai kent—mmh!"

Sasha tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya ketika bibirnya terkunci dengan milik Jean yang sekarang kedua tangannya sedang berusaha menarik tubuh Sasha mendekat lantas memeluk pinggangnya erat. Jean memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menyesap manisnya bibir wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan sesekali menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Sasha gagal mengambil napas ketika lidah Jean memaksa masuk, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan mengompori lidah Sasha agar ikut bergerak aktif. Mata Sasha sudah berkaca-kaca dengan napas yang tersengal, untung saja Jean melepaskan bibirnya. Sehelai saliva tercipta mempersatukan kedua mulut mereka.

"JEAN—" Sasha bahkan sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia mengelap mulutnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Katanya kau ingin kentang untuk sarapan."

Sasha memukul dada Jean yang tertawa nakal dengan pipinya yang semakin merona.

"Ya, aku mau kentang tapi buk—hng."

Jean memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sasha.

.

"Masih mau kentang lagi?" Tanya Jean menggodanya.

Sasha membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan parasnya yang sudah layak di _blur_. Dia kemudian menjangkau roti di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan langsung melahapnya. Jean terbahak melihat Sasha yang salah tingkah.

"Aku akan tetap setia bersamamu, menjagamu seperti biasanya. Jadi mulai sekarang anggaplah aku sebagai kentangmu, mengerti?"

Sasha pura-pura tidak peduli dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada roti yang sedang dimakannya—mengacuhkan perkataan Jean barusan.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki di depannya sudah mulai cemburu dengan—

—roti.

.

"Hei, katanya kau suka kentang?"

— THE END —

* * *

**A/N;**

ini fanfic challenge (atau apalah disebutnya) dan fanfic straight kapel pertama saya. dengan diksi dan alur cerita sederhana saya persembahkan fanfic ini untuk SDAnniv#1. ya, pokoknya begitu. ;;A;;

happy birthday, happy birthday to you! c; (and happy birthday, Mom! hihi)

semoga makin berjaya, makin rame, semakin aktif dan menemani kehidupan saya yang sepi (HAHAHAHHAA JONES). pokoknya makin-makin, ya! makin somplak juga boleh. /tertawamezum.

ini Sirius /nggak pakai Black/ belum saya edit. besok kalau sempet saya check ulang. ini buru-buru. orz.  
hectic cuy. /watde.

thanks for reading anyway, beautiful people!


End file.
